


Broken Anthurium

by Strawberrycheezkake



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Tianshan - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of abuse, lishan, more abuse, please read warnings, theres tianshan i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrycheezkake/pseuds/Strawberrycheezkake
Summary: Set after He Tian's disappearance
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Mo's POV**

_She Li. He wasn't always like this. He was actually kind of decent at first, I wouldn't say nice because that's just an overstatement but he wasn't necessarily awfully mean either... And that was enough for the both of us, for a long time but it didn't seem to be enough for him eventually, he got more and more abusive over time until finally he snapped and became someone I was scared for him to become... For my own sake._

_I sighed, ever since He Tian left without a trace those 2 years ago, nothing's been the same, first, it was the little things; I didn't have anyone to text in the middle of the night or even anyone to complain to, to make me feel better, then the issues became bigger and bigger, piling up on me like there was no tomorrow until everything fell apart that one day, the day She Li blackmailed me into this relationship, I couldn't do anything, I didn't have He Tian to cover for me, I didn't have anyone, all I could do to save myself was say yes... And that's exactly what I did, that's exactly what I had to do._

I rubbed my wrist, examining the red mark forming from where my boyfriend had grabbed me earlier, so hard he almost pulled my entire fucking hand off. I put my pillow over my head, struggling to sleep from his loud ass air conditioner making noises for the 3rd night in a row. I almost couldn't take it anymore when I reached out to my last resort, confronting him about it.

"Fuck... She Li?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder whilst attempting to sound calm but my tone of voice said it all.

"Fuck off Guan Shan, can't you tell I'm trying to fucking sleep?" He snapped back at me, I immediately flinched my hand away, I could tell he was tired but still decided to push the matter, I didn't gather all this courage for the past 2 nights just to let the subject slip past.

I exhaled deeply, mentally preparing myself before I spoke the next sentence, "I know, but can you please do something about your air conditioner? It's driving me fucking insane," I finally asked, turning to him only to be met with his pale back with a few scratches running down his spine.

"It didn't seem to be annoying the last 2 nights you slept here," She Li snarled at me. The truth was, it did annoy me, I was just too scared to tell him until now. Whenever I complained to him about something- anything, he'd always hit me or grab me, telling me to 'get it together' in a cold, dark tone. Luckily it didn't go further than that but I didn't know how much more of this the both of us could take - me, the constant abuse, and him, holding back from hurting me with more than just words and episodic grabbing.

"She Li please-"

"Oh for fucks sake! If it's that fucking annoying just go sleep in the living room, nobody's keeping you here and anyway, I'm really not in the mood to argue with your dumbass right now so don't test my patience and get the fuck out!" She Li stated, finally turning to me, pushing himself up onto his elbow.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and attempting to get up but She Li grabbed me, "What is it this time?" I asked, trying to sound confident and unbothered but I was shitting myself internally about what he was going to do to me, already closing my eyes and flinching backwards, ready for the hit I was about to receive.

Luckily She Li seemed to control his anger this time, "Don't give me that attitude, you don't want to know what happens if you do," He said, eventually letting me go as he laid down with his back to me, not saying another word. I opened my eyes, quietly sighing in relief, he didn't hurt me this time.

I finally got up, walking over to the grand closet and pulling some spare bedding out, right before heading downstairs to finally lay down on the sofa.

I finally relaxed, no more fucking noise or stress, finally I was on my own and at peace.

I stared at the ceiling for a second I always tried to stay awake for as long as I could, the night was the only time I had a few hours all to myself and I wasn't about to waste that. It was also the only time I was actually stress-free, not worrying about She Li hitting me for doing something wrong every second. 

I sat up slightly, feeling around the couch for my phone, after a second I suddenly remembered that I had left it upstairs, with She Li. I sighed, I wasn't about to go up there again, eventually after everything that's just happened. I groaned, laying back down, I hated not having my phone on me because if sleep didn't take over, I knew my memories always would... and right now sleep didn't seem to be coming over.

After a while of laying down and staring at the melancholy coloured ceiling, my thoughts unnoticingly slipped off about how everything was before He Tian's disappearance, before everything fell apart, before-

I breathed in and then out, no matter how hard I tried to think about other things, my thoughts always somehow ended up on how it was before, I knew I shouldn't think that way, those times are gone and aren't ever coming back, neither is He Tian, neither should they but I just couldn't. Life was so much better before He Tian's disappearance, everything was better, the times were better, the atmosphere was better. I didn't even notice how much he meant to me until he was gone until I couldn't tell him anymore. I always blamed myself for that day, the last day we spoke, I always thought, maybe if I'd just said something else, told him something he wanted to hear, maybe, just maybe, he'd still be here, maybe I wouldn't be stuck with She Li but him instead, someone who'd actually treat me like a human being. But he wasn't here, and that's all that mattered, I blew my chance to make him stay and now I was stuck with that abusive asshole She Li as a punishment. 

After He Tian's disappearance my whole life fell apart for me, I thought he'd come back like he always did when he pulled some dumb shit like this but he just didn't, I had my hopes high for a month, a month after he left.

The next month I stopped eating properly from stress, the 3rd month along I stopped sleeping properly from how worried I was about him. The final month of my misery I started cutting.

After that She Li came along and I stopped caring, stopped waiting, stopped feeling anything, all I felt was numb. I didn't feel any love towards him, I didn't feel any hatred, I didn't even feel sadness, just pure numbness, even cutting didn't help me feel anything anymore. I was so numb I didn't even feel the pain from the razors cutting down to my bone.

Everything went to shit after that day - first I lost my job, I didn't care about that, I had it coming for a long time anyway. The thing that shook me that most were my dad getting sentenced to jail for another 7 years and my mom losing her job - only temporarily but it still made a huge impact on my mental health.

Eventually, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi noticed my behaviour - how numb I was all the time, how sleep deprived I was, how unnaturally skinny I was. They kept on pestering me about what was wrong, I never told them, I just couldn't.

"I'm okay," That's all I ever told them. It wasn't a lie, okay doesn't necessarily mean 'great', okay is just... okay.

Eventually one day I had had enough of them constantly asking me what was up, they didn't even care about He Tian's disappearance anymore - even if they did, they clearly didn't show it - all because of me. 

I snapped, telling them everything - more like screaming everything into their faces whilst crying hysterically - they didn't approve of the relationship I was in at all. They tried to help me but I didn't need it, then She Li found out I had told them and found out that they were trying to get me out of our relationship.

He confronted me about it, asking if I wanted this if I wanted 'us'. I tried my best to say everything as he'd want to hear it but I still managed to mess up somewhere, the next thing I remember was him going mental about something, the next and thankfully last thing of that night I remember was him beating me up so bad my skin went purple and bled. 

I was almost scared of him, It was the first time, and not the last one either, he'd done something like this. Sometimes he'd give me the occasional grab or hit but a situation like this never took place before. In the end, even though I passed out from how badly he'd hurt me, I still didn't feel it. All I felt was the feeling of something colliding with my skin, I didn't feel any pain, any misery, just pure numbness.

Even though I didn't feel anything, I couldn't help but flinch at the memory. I don't know what it was about it that just made me feel uncomfortable, maybe it was the fact that. Or maybe it was just the fact that the one person who was supposed to give their all to keep me safe was there, on top of me beating the shit out of me. Who was I to believe in people changing though? He didn't love me, I know he didn't he just wanted me to have a punching bag for whenever things didn't go his way, and a housewife to cook and clean for him whenever he needed it.

I didn't even realise when, but I started thinking again. The final thing I remembered from that week was waking up at the hospital, from how bad She Li had beaten me. My mom was by my side, so was he. 

She explained to me about how She Li told her about me getting into a fight and getting badly beat up. I wanted to tell her that he was lying, that he did it to me, that it was all his fault. But he was right there, giving me a 'go along with it or you know what happens' look when he knew my mom wasn't looking. What could I do? Nothing, that's what I could've done so I just went along with She Li's story, looking down at my shaking hands, listening to him lie to my mom. I really, desperately wanted to tell my mom what he did to me but in her eyes, he was still my loving caring boyfriend, who saved me from the 'people' who'd beat me up, who'd give his all to be with me, who'd save me from any danger that came my way and for my own safety - and for the safety of others - that's how it had to stay.

I blinked, still staring at the ceiling, I had to stop thinking about the past, I had to leave it behind. It was called the past for a reason because it's already happened because it's gone by in time and no longer existing.

I had to focus on the present and future, it might not be the brightest but what choice did I have? Running away from it? As if, I wouldn't get as far as 10 metres, or last as long as 20 minutes before one of She Li's minions, or She Li himself, found me.

All I could do right now was grin and bear it, making the most out of it and hoping it'd get better one day.

Right... Hope, I had to rely on something that failed me in the past, I hoped that He Tian would be back for such a long time. I counted on my hope and it failed me, just like everything and everyone ever had.

The past... I was focusing on the past again, I had to stop, I had to stop thinking about the past. It was gone, forever, it wasn't coming back, neither was He Tian, it's not like we were close anyway, we barely counted as friends. He probably moved schools or even moved out to a different country. He didn't have to tell me where he was going he didn't owe me shit I had to get that in my head and learn to focus on the present, learn to run towards the future, not chase after the past. 

Yet here I was, thinking about how he didn't even hint at him leaving, he didn't even leave a note saying that he'd be gone, he just left one day and didn't come back, not even giving me a chance to emotionally prepare.

I took a deep breath in, snapping back to the moment I was in right now.

I opened my eyes only to realise my vision was cloudy, as I touched my cheek I realised it was wet, I chuckled sadly, I couldn't even remember the last time I cried, apart from when I told Zheng Xi and Jian Yi about She Li. For the longest time, it was as if I had used up all my tears, I'd remember trying to cry but I just couldn't. I'd just have this awful feeling stuck in the back of my throat, something wanting to escape, but it just never could.

I chuckled sadly, for the first time in a while I had actually cried, I'd finally released that feeling, broken that barrier that was stopping me from letting my tears out... But that wasn't all... For the first time in a while, I had experienced dull, exquisite misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mo's POV**

I woke up to a bird losing its voice outside the big window I slept by. I immediately shot up, fuck, I fell asleep before he woke up.

I always tried to stay asleep until She Li woke up, then I'd sleep for a few hours until he got pissed and woke me up himself.

Doing this would give me some time to myself at night, not having to worry about She Li peering over my shoulder to check if I was texting someone behind his back - he'd always check my phone the next day anyway but at least that gave me time to delete everything.

I sat up, stretching my arms and cracking my back before I got up and started making breakfast, mainly for She Li since I didn't eat in the mornings, mostly from the fact that the thought of food in the morning made my stomach churn - but in a bad way.

I pulled some things out of the fridge as I started making steamed buns, I let my thoughts drift off to He Tian again but I snapped out of it this time.

I really thought about the past way too much, it wasn't healthy, not for me, nor anyone else.

Who was I kidding though? The only reason I thought about it so much was that the memories brought back a comforting feeling of nostalgia, a consolation I couldn't find anywhere but there.

I let my thoughts stop as I heard someone coming down the stairs, I knew all too well who it was. I swallowed before I spoke up, he hated when I didn't greet him in the morning, "H-hey babe," I stuttered out, my confidence failing me as usual.

"What's for breakfast?" She Li asked bitterly, not giving a fuck about the welcome I'd given him or me.

"I made steamed buns," I said quietly. I heard She Li sigh before he spoke up.

"Again?" He asked me coldly, this time I swallowed harshly before speaking up.

"Y-yeah... Sorry... I'll make something different tomorrow," I apologized, I knew I'd been making him the same thing for a few days straight now but I didn't know it bothered him this much, "I... I have to go to work now," I stated, awkwardly walking past She Li and upstairs to get my clothes for work. 

I know earlier I mentioned about the lack of work I had but that was a long time ago and I got a new job a couple of months after. After all, I couldn't afford not to go to work with the financial situation my mom and I had going for us.

I slowly made my way upstairs, walking into She Li's room and grabbing some clothes from my bag. Yes, bag, I thankfully wasn't living with him just yet.

The reason for me staying over at his house for the last 3 days was my mom going on a business trip and thinking it'd be a good idea to leave us both together. Again, I didn't blame her, I mean, She Li was my boyfriend, after all, wasn't he? And usually, boyfriends care about their significant other in a relationship... just not this one. It's not like I could've said that I didn't want to stay either, my mom would start asking questions and getting worried. Plus, She Li was there when she proposed it so I couldn't say anything, one wrong word and he'd beat the fuck out of me.

I suddenly brang myself back to reality, noticing the time, fuck, I was running late already. I whipped a t-shirt over my head, pulled on some joggers and placed a jacket over my shoulders. It wasn't just any old jacket though - it was the one He Tian let me borrow ages ago, the one where I found that cursed note that I'll never forget. The note I thought nothing of at the time but slowly realised what it really meant to me... and to him.

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand, attempting to turn it on, only to realise it was out of charge a few seconds later. I groaned, rolling my eyes, I'd have to charge it at work again. I hated charging my phone at work, you couldn't trust any of those fake bitches. You'd leave your phone unattended for 5 minutes and when you came back it'd be nowhere to be found, and of course, if you asked anyone they'd pull a confused face, telling you they haven't seen it anywhere.

I grabbed my tangled charger and put it in my pocket, along with my employee keycard, my phone and last but not least, my wallet. 

I then hopped downstairs, walking over to She Li, "I'm going to work, bye babe," I stated, kissing him on the cheek. He unexpectedly grabbed my face, giving me a rough kiss on the lips. I just let it happen, knowing what's best for me. A few seconds later, he pulled away, wiping his mouth, I did the same.

"Bye, I'll pick you up at 10," He stated, not even looking at me.

"Ok, thanks," I replied, walking out the front door. At last, I was free from She Li.

The second I heard the door slam shut, I bolted out of the front gate, my location being the train station, maybe if I ran fast enough, I'd get there just in time.

I prayed to God that I'd get there in time but of course, my life wasn't an anime and I arrived too late. I groaned in discomfort and stress, kicking the wall that was nearest to me from anger, "Fuck," I breathed out, realising I'd have to wait 30 minutes for the next train, it wasn't like I could run either, the journey by train was about 20 minutes, I wouldn't even dream of imagining it on foot.

I walked over to the ticket dispenser, buying one for 8:30 am, right before sitting down on a bench right next to it.

I pulled out my phone, ready to scroll through social media to pass time but suddenly remembering it's out of charge. I frowned, putting it back in my pocket and leaning back against the bench, the next 30 minutes looked boring.

Since I couldn't go on my phone, my initial thought process was to just stare at the sky and frown, to not attract any people. I was about to do just that until I saw a black-haired person, I couldn't see their face but the back of their head was oddly familiar.

Without even thinking, I got up and started walking towards them, every step I took I tried to remember where I'd seen that person before until finally it clicked and I stopped walking, He Tian, that's where I'd seen the person before. I looked up, I was now directly behind them.

Without another thought, I put my hand up and touched their nape. When I realised what I'd done, it was already too late. I snapped back to reality, pulling my hand away quickly.

The person turned around, I was hoping to see a familiar face but I was met with pure disappointment and the eyes of a stranger instead. It wasn't him. It wasn't He Tian. It wasn't- "Can I help you?" The man suddenly asked, noticing me getting lost in my thoughts.

"No, sorry, I thought you were someone else," I stated awkwardly. He looked at me for a few more seconds before nodding and getting back to what he was doing. I turned around, putting my hands in my face. Fuck, I was probably as red as my hair from embarrassment right now. 

I finally calmed down and was about to go back to where I was sitting but just as I laid my eyes upon the bench, I noticed that some other people were there, I groaned, there was nowhere else to sit so I walked over to a wall in the shade, leaning against it while I waited for my train.

I almost laughed out loud at what I'd done a few seconds ago. I don't even know why I went up to that person. It was obvious from the start that it wouldn't be He Tian. He left, he was gone, he wasn't here. And yet there I was, 5 minutes ago, thinking it was him, what a joke.

I didn't realise how long I'd been stuck in my thoughts for until I heard a train, my head immediately snapped up. I looked at the clock and then on the train. I uncrossed my legs, pushing myself off the wall as I started walking towards it. Here was my ride.

I got on the train, walking past some seats and over to the ticket scanner to scan my ticket. A few moments later the train set off. I walked through it, all the way to the back where I always sat. Nobody really sat there so I had most of the place to myself. At this point, I'd figured out who sat where.

The groups of annoying teenagers and couples usually sat at the front, families and mothers with crying toddlers almost always sat in the middle, since it was the quickest to access and the easiest to get off of, and all the others sat at the back. And I just happened to be one of those others, another one in the miserable crowd.

The only good thing about being one of the others was that we didn't really have anyone to talk to so we just sat in silence for the whole ride, which created a peaceful atmosphere in the back of the train.

\----------

I finally reached my destination, I got off slowly and started walking, just another 10 minutes until I'd be at work... maybe a bit longer. I didn't even care about how late I was at this point, I was already late anyway so what's a minute or 2 more?

I walked slowly for most of the 10 minutes but then gradually sped up, thinking about my pay getting deducted from how late I was.

After some more walking, I finally made it to my workplace, I quickly rushed in through the side door and of course, the first face I was met with was my boss, "Do you realise how late you are?" She asked me venomously, I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. I could tell she wasn't having a good day.

"I'm so sorry I missed-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get to work now!" She shouted, throwing my work clothes in my face. I rolled my eyes as I went past her. Quickly going into the bathroom to change and coming back out 2 minutes later, ready to finally start work.

The second I walked into the employee room, I was immediately met with a question by one of my nosey coworkers, "Late night huh Guanshan? Heard the boss screaming at you outside," He said. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the 50th time today.

"Fuck off Qian Xi Lian," I remarked coldly, he immediately shut his mouth, getting the hint that I didn't want to talk to him. Just then, another one of my coworkers walked in.

"Guanshan? Can you mop the floor in aisle 6? Some brat spilt a whole gallon of milk," She asked, explaining the situation. I nodded, not really believing the part about the 1 gallon of milk but I didn't even have the strength to argue about that right now so I just went along with it, not asking any questions, this was my job after all.

I grabbed a mop and a bucket pre-filled with water, right before I made my way straight to aisle 6. When I got there, I finally understood why the girl had said '1 gallon of milk' there really was a great big spill over here, the whole fucking aisle was covered in the white liquid. I clenched the mop, better get my back ready, looks like I'd be bending over with this mop for a while.

\----------

When I finally finished mopping all the milk up about 40 minutes later, I felt like I was going to fucking die right then and there. My back and my legs hurt like hell and I was drenched in sweat, but it wasn't just any sweat, it smelt like warm milk.

I hesitantly smelt my armpit, almost vomiting when I did so, the smell was even worse than I thought. 

I brushed it off, for now, carrying the heavy bucket outside and pouring the dirty milk water down the drain, now wasn't the time to cry about how bad I smelt, I'd just ask someone to borrow their deodorant and I'd be good to go.

That's exactly what I decided to do, the second I put that bucket and mop back in its place, I walked into the employee room, unfortunately, the only person in there was a girl, and I wasn't about to go through some else's stuff without their knowledge so I approached her, "Oi Xi Xian Qiu," I addressed her, she was the shy but hot type who didn't really talk much so she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being said.

"Y-yeah Mo Guanshan?" She asked, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear, I must admit, it was kind of hot but She Li would probably break her neck and then brake mine if I ever tried to get the slightest bit close to her, even as friends.

"Do you have any deodorant?" I asked her, hoping she would. She looked at me, blushing slightly.

"Um... I only have feminine deodorant is that ok with you?" She asked, looking through her bag right before passing her deodorant to me. I swallowed, I didn't want to smell like a girl but what choice did I have right now? 

I grabbed it, finally making my decision, it's not like I'd run into anyone who'd tease me about it anyway, everyone who worked here was scared of me... well... almost everyone, but luckily the people who weren't, weren't here today, "Yeah... that's fine," I said after a minute. She just smiled and nodded, waiting for me to finish with it so that she could put it back in her bag. When I was done, I thanked her and handed it back to her.

I was just about to sit down and finally start charging my phone when the female coworker from earlier came in. I didn't even bother continuing to sit down, already knowing she had another task for me, "Guanshan someone is smoking in aisle 4, can you tell them to go knock it off?" She asked. I frowned.

"Why me? Can't you go do it yourself?" I asked, my back still and legs hurting from before.

"I tried but they asked specifically for you," She asked, I rolled my eyes, knowing she'd just pulled something out of her ass to not have to go do it herself. As if anyone would ask for me, only He Tian would even have the audacity to do some dumb shit like that, and he wasn't here.

"Right ok," I affirmed as I walked out the door, on my way to aisle 6.

I stopped right in front of the aisle, scanning my eyes to find the person she was talking about, it didn't take me long, he was wearing all black and had their back turned to me, he wasn't much taller than me and was wearing a hood over his head but I could tell he was a guy just from the way he was standing. I sighed, walking over to him.

"Excuse me, sir, you can't smoke in here, it's a public closed space, what you're doing is against the law," I stated, just like I was told to memorise from the rule book. I executed it perfectly. He laughed deeply before speaking up himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment, expect nothing more from now on


	3. Chapter 3

**Mo's POV**

"Excuse me, sir, you can't smoke in here, it's a public closed space, what you're doing is against the law," I stated, just like I was told to memorise from the rule book. I executed it perfectly. He laughed deeply before speaking up himself.

"You've never been the polite one Momo, is there any _other_ surprises I missed?" My heart almost stopped for a second, _I'd recognise that voice anywhere_. I clutched my head, brushing it off, I must be hallucinating, I _had_ to be. There's no way it'd _actually_ be him.

At least that's what I thought, until the person turned around, confirming it was, indeed, He Tian. He bent his knees a bit to get down to my level, right before blowing his cigarette smoke in my face. I couldn't fucking believe it, he came back 2 years after leaving without a trace, and he couldn't even take this situation seriously.

I didn't know how to feel right now, what to feel. I searched my emotions for anything I could feel right now, in the end, I stuck with anger. Anger aimed at him, for how he left me, for what I went through because of him.

"Get out," I said darkly, pointing my finger towards where the door was.

"Little Mo~ aren't you the slightest bit happy to see me?" He Tian asked, giving me one of his classic smirks.

"You left 2 years without a trace and you come back as if nothing happened and expect me to welcome you back just like that?" I asked sternly, I could feel my eyes watering up but I didn't even care at this point, I had to tell He Tian what I thought if the situation.

"Come on Momo, don't be like that," He Tian said, his expression now way more serious than before.

"'Don't be like this'? Is that all you have to say about this situation?" I asked him, at this point I was feeling dizzy and the fact I didn't eat any breakfast wasn't helping with my nausea. I clutched my head, my entire world spinning, "I'm sorry He Tian, I'm going home, don't bother me again," I stated, noticing there were some people already staring and I didn't feel like losing my job to some shitty customer report today.

As I was turning around to walk off, I felt someone grab my wrist, I immediately snapped, "Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted at him. He insisted, unbothered at my screaming and still holding my hand.

"Please, Mo, give me another chance I-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it," I spat at him, right before ripping my hand out of his. I didn't want to make a bigger scene than there already was so I turned around, walking away from him and back to the room where all my stuff was laying.

I grabbed it and turned to one of my co-workers who was sitting in the room on their phone, "Can you tell the boss I'm going home? I don't feel well," I truthfully stated, they just nodded, not taking their eyes off of their phone, "Thanks," I muttered, right before making my way out of the back door.

To my disappointment, when I exited, the first person I saw was He Tian. I groaned, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted towards him, full-on pissed by this point.

"Momo, I've waited so long for this moment and you're just going to push me away?" He Tian asked calmly.

"How am I supposed to not push you away?! You left 2 years ago He Tian! 2 fucking years ago! Do you know what I went through because of you?! Because you didn't even bother leaving a note or anything?! I thought you were fucking dead for fucks sake! I developed an eating disorder, insomnia and depression because of your dumbass! I cried so fucking hard my tears left marks down my face!" I practically screamed at him. He looked taken aback by all of my remarks but quickly got his shit together.

"Aww, Momo, you were _that_ worried?" He asked, pulling another one of his smirks, at this point, I started crying, I could not fucking believe this chicken dick, he thought all of this was a joke, he didn't give a shit about me.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? This isn't a situation to make a joke out of? If I killed myself would you be laughing now too?" I asked him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Right, sorry, I probably shouldn't make a joke out of your mental health, especially after I was the one who fucked it up, don't cry, c' mere," He Tian requested in a comforting tone, I put my face in my hands as I let my tears drench them.

After a second, I felt arms around me. I immediately snapped my eyes open and pushed the arms off, "Don't _fucking_ touch me," I spat at him. He Tian didn't listen as brung his arms out once more, I didn't budge to start going towards him, "Hugs aren't going to fix the situation, I thought you knew better than that," I stated quietly. Even though we were outside, the tension between us could be neatly sliced with a knife right now.

Just as I was about to speak up again, I heard a familiar voice behind me, my whole world froze and from this point on, I knew I was done for, "Well, well, well, what've we got going on over here?" I immediately recognised the voice, turning around I was met with She Li's yellow eyes. I swallowed sharply, he looked pissed. In his head, he probably already jumped to conclusions like he always did whenever he saw me talking to anyone.

I was about to answer the devil until I heard someone from my other side speak up, "What're you? Stalking Mo now? What's it to you anyway?" He Tian asked, standing in front of me overprotectively.

"Oh? Guanshan didn't tell you?" She Li asked. I fumbled with my thumbs as I looked down, I could practically already feel the beating he was going to offer me tonight.

"It's Mo for you, asshole," He Tian spat. She Li just laughed like a maniac.

"Not anymore He Tian, my my, you've missed a lot," She Li said, smirking at He Tian's confused face, who grabbed my arm in an overprotective manner.

"Fuck you," He Tian spat at my boyfriend, who still had the same look from before on his face.

"Jealousy reeks He Tian, I can smell yours from a mile away," She Li chuckled, just then he looked behind He Tian at me, "Come on Momo, we're going to my place," She Li said, his voice was calm in front of He Tian but I could see otherwise in his eyes, the anger, betrayal and disappointment gave him away. I swallowed, I knew I had a choice, either to go with She Li and bare with the beating he was going to give me or plead to He Tian for help.

I looked between them both, debating which choice to make, in the end, I decided to just go with my boyfriend, it might save me from getting into even deeper shit than I'm already in. He Tian might not be here tomorrow for all I know and then I wouldn't have anyone to count on, then She Li would lock me away from everyone for good. He already hated the idea of me going out and socializing with anyone other than him, I wouldn't even dare to think what would happen if I made a scene right there.

I knew I couldn't do anything so I looked at He Tian, right before getting my arm out of his grip and walking slowly towards She Li with my head down.

"Mo, you don't have to do this," Was all I heard He Tian mumble as I walked past him.

"It's ok," I mumbled back, just enough for him to hear.

When I was close enough, I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by She Li putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards him, coming close to my ear, "Go on, tell him," He whispered to me. I swallowed before looking up at He Tian, who looked confused as ever.

"Right... He Tian, you see," I took a deep breath before breaking the news, "She Li and I are together now, as, in dating, we started going out shortly after you left... And I'm happy with the relationship, he's a good boyfriend so don't worry about anything, ok?" I explained, getting quieter every word I spoke, I could momentarily see the heartbreak mixed with darkness in He Tian's eyes the moment I told him but he quickly masked it with fake happiness, I felt like shit but, again, I couldn't do anything without having my ass beat afterwards. He Tian took a deep breath before speaking up about the situation himself.

"Well then, I'm... I'm happy for you, Mo, hopefully, we can catch up over coffee or something sometime," He Tian stated quietly, I nodded, already knowing it wasn't about to happen. He Tian then gave me an 'I'm here if you need me' look. My eyes shifted away from his as the guilt about not telling him about all the shit She Li had done to me built up.

"You can go now," She Li stated, looking at He Tian, who's expression darkened even more than before. He didn't say another word as he pushed past us and headed off into the distance.

She Li whipped his head around, checking if He Tian had already left. When he knew He Tian was far enough he put his face right in front of mine, "We'll talk more on this at home, we'll also talk about why you smell like a fucking bitch," She Li stated coldly, I swallowed, walking as he tugged me towards his car.

\---------------------Time Skip--------------------

The rest of the ride to She Li's house was practically silent, all I could hear was the heartbeat ringing in my ears and the news reporter talking about some random bullshit only millennials cared about on the radio.

At least that could distract me from all the thoughts racing around in my mind, I was so screwed. I barely made it out alive the last time She Li caught me speaking to some girl, I'd hate to even imagine what he was thinking now. This time it wasn't even one person, it was 2 and it was He Tian as well, also known as my boyfriend's archenemy. There's no way in hell I'd make it out alive tonight, all I could do right now was count on my hope.

I got out of the car as soon as She Li parked in his driveway, my legs almost giving in under me from how much stress I was in. Come on, get it together, it'll be ok, that's all I told myself. I knew it wouldn't but what could I do right now apart from telling myself that it would?

The moment I walked through the front door it all went to shit, I tried to walk to the bedroom or to the bathroom or even the kitchen, anywhere away from She Li but of course, he stopped me right as I walked in, putting his hand on the back of my jacket and yanking me backwards, "Where're you running off to babe?" He asked, I stared at his eyes for a second before looking down, it was almost funny, they portrayed pure blankness and anger, insanity, jealousy and hatred all at the same time.

"I'm... I just... Uhm..." I tried to find an excuse, I tried to remember where I was going but I couldn't even think straight from all the thoughts running around in my mind.

"That's what I thought too, come on, let's talk in the bedroom," She Li said, putting his hand on my back and leading me to the bedroom we both slept in.

He stopped walking to sit me down on the bed while he stood in front of me, leaning against the wall, "Now, Guanshan, I have 2 questions, I'm going to ask you nicely once, ok? And you better answer them truthfully or you don't want to know what happens," She Li explained, his eerie calmness was off-putting, I looked up at him before nodding eagerly, maybe this wasn't about to go as bad as I thought it would, "Ok, the first question, what were you and He Tian really doing?" She Li asked, I breathed in and then out before answering.

"We were... just talking," I replied quietly, not looking at him but on my lap instead. Even though our eyes weren't meeting, I could tell that on the outside he was trying to stay calm but on the outside, he was losing his shit, just from the way his breath hitched every once in a while.

He took a deep breath before asking the next question, "Right... Ok, now, what about that feminine perfume? Why do you smell like a girl?" She Li asked another question.

"Well... I had to clean up something in an aisle and... then I smelt really bad so I asked a friend to borrow her deodorant," I replied even quieter than before, looking him straight in the eyes and fiddling with my fingers.

"A friend huh?" She Li suddenly asked, grinning callously, as if not believing me at all. I nodded quickly, having a bad feeling about where this conversation was about to go.

"Oh... Mo... I don't know who taught you to lie but they did a fucking terrible job at it," She Li scoffed, I couldn't tell if it was a bad or a good scoff but judging by the situation it was most likely a bad one.

"She Li I'm not lying I-"

"Shut up! All you ever do is lie! That's the only thing you do and you can't even fucking do it right either!" He suddenly shouted, finally snapping. I knew the snap would come eventually but I didn't think it'd be so sudden. I jumped as he shouted at me putting my hand behind me on the bed as an attempt to get myself further away from him.

We were already pretty far away from each other but at this point, I didn't even feel safe being in the same room as this demon, "If you think I'm going to buy that fake ass story about the deodorant you're dead fucking wrong!" She Li shouted at me, I wanted to go up to him and spit in his face that it wasn't fake but I was scared, scared of what he'd do to me, "And He Tian, He fucking Tian, I will kill that bastard, I'll fucking end his career," She Li continued. I was on the verge of crying at this point, I'd never seen him react to anything like this, he'd always shout at me but he'd never shouted this loudly before. I swallowed, already preparing my body for the abuse that was undoubtedly going to come. This time I felt as if it was going to be more intense than all the other times.

When I finally prepared myself emotionally and physically, I mustered up the courage to say something and that's exactly what I did, "S-She Li I swear-" That's when I regretted saying anything at all, he pushed himself off the wall and came up to me at an abnormal speed, putting his hand over my mouth to silence me, pushing me onto my back as he climbed to sit on me.

"I fucking hate liars and dirty cheaters," He growled, taking his shirt off, that's when it hit me, he was finally going to do something I dreaded for the last 2 years, he was finally going to take the abuse he was giving me to the next level. I had prepared myself, but I hadn't prepared myself for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mo's POV**

"I fucking hate liars and dirty cheaters," She Li growled, taking his shirt off, that's when it hit me, he was finally going to do something I dreaded for the last 2 years, he was finally going to take the abuse he was giving me to the next level. I had prepared myself, but I hadn't prepared myself for this.

I tried to wriggle away and push him, off, my breath hitched and tears threatening to fall down my face, my anxiety and claustrophobia were really getting to me by now, She Li found it rather amusing, laughing sadistically while grabbing my hands with one of his and pinning them above my head.

I started tearing up, I couldn't move my upper body at all, it felt as if I was stuck in a box. That's when I lost it and started screaming for him to get off.

He laughed even louder than before. Just then everything froze for me as I felt something rock hard poke against my thigh, She Li noticed my reaction, leaning closer to me, "Y'know... All that screaming and crying of yours has put me in a mood, you'll have to help me," He stated, still smirking, it didn't quite get to me what he meant until he said the next sentence, "If you shut up I'll be gentle," The moment I heard that, I started full-on bawling, trying to wiggle free now more than ever. She Li obviously noticed the sudden movements.

He could no longer hold both of my wrists together with only one hand so he took the one he was holding over my mouth off, pinning both of my wrists by the sides of my head.

As soon as the hand was off my mouth, I immediately started pleading, "She Li, please! I'm literally begging you! I'm not ready! I don't want to do this!" I screamed all at once, constantly trying to get away from him. I didn't even care if I was screaming at him at the moment, I had to do everything to prevent this from happening. She Li looked taken back for a second but masked his face with a sadistic grin once again.

"You see Mo Guanshan, the thing is, I don't care if you're not ready, I've been waiting for you for way too long," She Li explained darkly, putting his hand up my shirt and rubbing small circles around my nipples. I couldn't fucking believe it, I knew he was evil but I didn't think he was this cruel, to do something like this.

I hated every second of it, I couldn't even control my tears at this point, they just kept and kept on coming like waterfalls.

I didn't want to give She Li the wrong idea - that I was actually enjoying this shit - so I bit my bottom lip, trying my best to not make any type of noise. She Li must've noticed as he leaned in and placed his lips on mine, asking for entrance, _the audacity_ , I refused him but he insisted, pushing his tongue into my mouth as he painfully bit my bottom lip.

I didn't have anything to bite down on so I unintentionally let out a small shameful squeal as he pressed down on my nipple, grabbing She Li's attention, "Looks like someone's liking it," She Li smirked, mocking my pained expression.

"In your fucking dreams," I managed to choke out through my tears. He obviously didn't like that, pinching my nipple so hard my eyes rolled back into my head from the pain as I bit my tongue so hard I swear I could taste blood.

She Li laughed at my reaction, "Are you feeling it now Little Mo?" He asked seductively, I didn't answer, still getting over the pain, "Right, well, that was fun but it's time to get the real party started so that you know who you belong to, so you know to never cheat on me again," She Li stated, momentarily taking his hands off my wrists just to grab my waist and flip me over to my stomach, taking my shirt off in the process. My eyes widened, already knowing what was about to go down. I tried to get away only to have my hips moved upwards and my face shoved into the bed.

"Wait- She Li- I-"

"Shut it or I'll point a fucking gun to your head while we do this," She Li threatened, I knew he was serious about this type of stuff so I shut my mouth, letting my salty tears stain the bedsheets, I hated guns, I was terrified of them and he knew that. Every time I see or hear one I'm brought back to that night at the restaurant, the one I lost everything and it gives me PTSD.

I was on the verge of calming down until I felt the waistband to my joggers being pulled down along with my underwear, my shirt was already off so I was bare naked right now.

"She Li please-"

"Damn, you saved yourself for me," She Li stated in a humoured voice, cutting me off, "Unfortunately I didn't so the same but who cares," He added, I was about to say something when without a warning, I suddenly felt She Li push into me as he let out a deep grunt, I screamed into the pillow, the pain was almost unbearable. He was supposed to prepare me for fucks sake, what the hell happened to that?

I couldn't even hear what was happening around me anymore, all I could hear were my deafening screams. All I could feel was my slippery blood acting a lube and an unbeatable pain shooting all throughout my stomach.

"Shut it, I'm not even half-way in," She Li suddenly stated, making everything around me come back to life. Only momentarily though it all went back to how it was a minute ago as I felt him poke against my stomach.

"S-she Li, you're going to pierce it," I managed to struggle out. She Li just laughed.

"You'll be fine, stop being so overdramatic," He panted. That comment alone made me cry even more, how was I being overdramatic? It hurt so bad, I wish he'd just understand. I wish he'd feel what I felt at this moment.

I prayed to anyone up there for any sort of relief from this whole mess, all of it. A few seconds later, someone finally answered my prayers as I finally blacked out from all the pain I was feeling.

\------

The next time I opened my eyes, it was pitch black outside, the last time I remembered it was still light. I tried to get up but an unbearable pain shot through my back. I laid back down, not wanting to feel it again as I started sobbing softly, everything that happened coming back to me.

My neck hurt from laying in the same position for a while so I turned my head to the side only to be met with She Li's head. I immediately flinched backwards, I couldn't even stand being in the same room as him after what he'd done to me, let alone sleep in the same bed.

I bit my tongue to mask some of the pain as I got out of the bed and walked over to my clothes that were still scattered all over the floor.

I swiftly put my joggers and t-shirt back on and made my way towards the door. When I grabbed it and tried to open it, to my distaste, it was locked. I made a sour face, putting my head on the door and letting even more tears fall.

I looked up, no, now wasn't the time to be having a breakdown, I'll do that later after I figure out a way out of here. I turned around and scanned the room for where She Li might've hidden the keys. Table... No... boxes... No... Drawers... Drawers, yes, bingo.

I rushed over to the drawers, bending down painfully and looking through each one.

Just as I had given up hope on finding those keys and getting out of here before She Li woke up, I opened the last drawer and there was the key, stocked away in the corner. I wiped away my tears as I smirked victoriously, quickly standing up and rushing back to the door, careful not to make any major noise or hurt myself. She Li was a deep sleeper so waking him up wasn't much of a problem.

I quietly put the key in the keyhole and turned it, praying for it to be the right key. When I heard a small clicking noise, I sighed in relief, it was the right key.

I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me, walking down the hallway until I reached the stairs. Now the hard part began.

I went one step at a time, letting out a shaky breath followed by a small 'ow' every step I took. My thighs were practically immobile right now so going down these stairs felt like I was on my way to hell.

I couldn't have been happier when I finally reached the bottom. I sat down on the bottom stair and grabbed my shoes. I put them on the floor and put them on the best I could, not wanting to bend my back any more in case I injure myself more than She Li already had done to me.

Yet somehow, me being me, I managed to practically break my back while standing up. Well, not break it, but it felt as if I had done so. I inhaled sharply, trying to keep my tears at bay.

Just then I heard a noise that made me stop dead in my tracks, I heard the door to She Li's room open upstairs with a loud click, "Mo?!" He shouted, I could hear him checking all the rooms upstairs, he sounded _pissed_.

I didn't even have time to think about what to do as I heard him getting closer to where I was. I got my shit together after a few seconds of just standing there, unsure on what to do and ran the hell out of that house.

I didn't even know where I was going or where to go. I just let my feet and heart take the lead and get me to where I felt the safest. Preferably somewhere far away from She Li where he couldn't get to me. Hell, I couldn't even see where I was going, the tears running down my face were clogging up my vision.

After what felt like hours, I finally stopped running from the unbearable pain in my thighs. I thought I'd be able to take it until I got to a safe location but of course, I failed myself yet again.

There weren't many people around at this time of the night so most of the benches were free, I limped over to the closest one and sat down, pulling my legs up against my chest for warmth. It was freezing right now and the only thing I had on was a pair of joggers and a thin t-shirt.

I sniffed the water in my nose back in as it threatened to drip out due to the coldness. That wasn't the only thing on the verge of leaking right now, my tears were close to flowing down my face, almost too close. One wrong thought and they'd finally break, I'd finally break.

I prayed that wouldn't happen, not here, not right now, but of course, all good things came to end at some point, even my stability. Eventually, I broke and just burst into tears. I didn't even care if anyone was watching me, I didn't even care if anyone could see. I had to cry, I had to get everything off my chest, crying was healthy, I knew it was... yet I still felt like I was disappointing everyone, I still felt like I was betraying the people I loved for crying, for not staying strong.

I put my head in my knees, letting my joggers absorb the tears that just kept and kept on coming.

A few moments later I felt the bench shift, indicating that someone had sat down next to me. I brushed it off, continuing my breakdown and assuming it was just some hobo looking for a place to sit.

That was until I felt a pair of strong arms around me, I didn't even have to think to know who it was. I hugged him back without any hesitation and let myself cry into his arm.

"What the hell happened?" He Tian asked softly, careful not to scare me.

"She Li... I- he- He... He hurt me... he hurt me really bad," I managed to sob out.

"She Li..." He Tian said I felt a familiar venom through my veins as his voice reached my ears, "What did that bastard do to you?" He Tian asked, hugging me even tighter than before. I shook my head as even more tears started flowing.

"I don't- I can't- I-"

"Momo, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine... tell me in your own time, when you feel comfortable, ok?" He Tian asked, recognising my panicking, "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, changing the subject as well as his tone of voice back to calm and comforting as he stroked my hair softly.

I shook my head, "My mom's not home... I've been staying with She Li for the past week," I spoke quietly, at this point I'd stopped crying but I felt as if the tears would start coming any second again.

"Right, I see, in that case, you can stay at my apartment until your mom gets back," He Tian stated, rubbing small circles on my cheek with his thumb as he held me tightly.

"No... I should go back to She Li... He'll probably be even more pissed than he already is... Besides that, my mom's away for quite a bit and I couldn't make you carry me on your shoulders for that long," I told him, getting quieter with every word I spoke.

"Hey, I don't mind, you can stay as long as you want, you can stay for an eternity if that makes you feel safe, ok?" He Tian asked me, looking into my eyes. I hesitated for a little while before nodding softly. He Tian gave me a genuine smile before he got up and started walking slowly, waiting for me to catch up. I took a deep breath, standing up only to have my legs give in underneath me from the amount of pain and pressure that I put on them.

I prepared myself for the impact of hitting the ground but the impact never came, instead, I felt a strong arm underneath my shoulder, pulling me upwards, I looked up at him, putting my arms around his torso as I buried my face in his chest, "Thank you He Tian," I thanked him. He chuckled deeply before speaking up himself.

"Hey, it's ok, you won't fall with me around," He answered. I shook my head.

"No... thank you for everything," I elaborated. I knew he was going to take advantage of me sooner or later since everything in life comes with a price, especially this level of kindness. I learnt that on my own skin from She Li, he was nice at first but then turned into the devil. All I could do right now with He Tian was let this moment last and prepare for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mo's POV**

"He Tian, I can't walk anymore, everything hurts," I cried out as the 2 of us made our way into He Tian's fancy apartment building.

"Come on Little Momo, just a few more steps and we'll be there," He Tian reassured me as we stopped for a moment, rubbing my back with his free hand. I shook my head repeatedly.

"No," I huffed out in between tears, "I can't... I'm sorry," I added after a second as my legs finally gave in underneath me, causing me to fall onto the floor. Luckily, a wall was right by my side, giving me enough support so that I didn't fall face first the moment my legs surrendered under me.

I rolled my body over so that I was now leaning against the wall. He Tian crouched in front of me, placing his hand on my forehead but I quickly slapped it away, uncomfortable at the sudden physical contact. He noticed but insisted, placing his hand gently back on my forehead. I didn't resist this time, knowing that it wouldn't help my situation anyway.

"I think you've got a fever," He Tian suddenly stated, making me look up at him. I didn't even bother contradicting his statement, knowing this was probably the case since I was feeling worse than shit at the moment and have been since I woke up, "Mo?" He Tian asked me unexpectedly, putting my hands in his. I didn't answer him, just waiting to hear what he had to say, "Do you want me to carry you?" He questioned. My eyes widened as my face flushed a dark shade of crimson.

I shook my head after a minute, "No... No, I'll be fine," I ended up replying, fairly calm by now but tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

"Ok Momo, as you wish, should we get going?" He Tian suggested. I took a deep breath, deciding to just swallow down the pain for now and stay strong until I got to his place.

I nodded softly, he understood and put his arm under mine, helping me up. I winced slightly as I put pressure on my thighs but He Tian quickly helped me out by putting my weight onto his legs, making it easier for me to walk.

Just as I thought all my struggles were coming to an end, He Tian and I approached the stairs. My eyes widened, remembering how much pain I went through whilst climbing down the stairs at She Li's house, "The lift," I managed to choke out quietly.

"What?" He Tian asked, wondering what I had just said.

"Why can't we use the lift?" I questioned, clearer this time.

"It's broken right now, the stairs are our only way," He Tian softly replied. I looked up at the stairs in front of me.

"How many floors?" I queried, looking back up at He Tian. He sighed before thinking for a second, preferably counting in his head.

"Seven," He stated, making my heart stop in my chest.

"I... I can't," I spoke, it was a whisper, only audible to me and He Tian.

"Hey, it'll be quick, ok?" He replied, "Or we can go slow if you prefer," He Tian quickly added. I wanted to tell him that I just can't do it, that I'd rather die than walk up 7 flights of stairs.

Just then I remembered what he asked me earlier _'do you want me to carry you?'_ That offer was looking better and better by the second. I didn't want him to carry me back then but now I wanted it more and more, I just didn't know how to tell him without turning it into an awkward conversation.

Just then, He Tian unexpectedly took a step upwards, dragging me up with him. I winced in pain, letting my tears stain my face for the infinite time, my whole body felt like it'd just been in a fire.

I didn't even care what he'd think of me in a moment or how awkward the situation would get, I'd deal with any consequences later, "Carry me, He Tian, I can't walk up these stairs, please, carry me," I choked out through my tears, all in the matter of a second, too much pain shooting through my abdomen to even think the situation through.

He Tian looked taken aback by my statement but quickly sorted himself out, "Are you sure?" He questioned, looking for any signs of confirmation on my face. I looked him in the eye, right before looking away and nodding in embarrassed, "Ok, buckle up," He Tian stated, putting his free arm under my knees, right before flipping my over and picking me up bridal style. I groaned a little at the sudden change of position but quickly got used to it.

I secured my arms tightly around He Tian's neck, resting my head on his collarbone, as he made his way up the stairs. The pain in my gut still pulsated with every step he took but it was hundreds of times better than walking up these stairs by myself.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," I stated, surprising myself with the very statement.

"No, you're actually surprisingly light," He Tian replied in a shocked yet worried voice, before I had a chance to comment on the situation, he asked me yet another question, "Have you been eating enough?" He Tian questioned. I didn't look up at him as I nodded, the guilt building up in my chest. The truth was, I haven't been eating properly, not at all. Since He Tian's disappearance I never really are properly but from that one time She Li told me I had to lose weight I'd been skipping out on basically all of any meals.

As we were walking up, I suddenly got a flashback to the conversation me and He Tian had earlier. He practically begged me for another chance and I just pushed him away, avoiding him as if he was some sort of virus.

I wondered - after everything that I said to him, why was he still so eager to help me? Why didn't he just leave me on that park bench for She Li to find? Why wouldn't he just-

"Mo?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts at the deep yet comforting voice. I looked up at He Tian, our eyes meeting for a split second before I looked back at the wall.

"Hm?" I questioned, wondering what he had to say.

"I have to put you down now to find my house keys, ok?" He Tian asked.

I looked around, realising I had got so lost in my thoughts, He Tian had already walked all the way up all the stairs with me. I hesitantly nodded as I felt his arm shift, indicating he was about to put me down.

I clenched my eyes, ready for the pain, but it never came, instead, I was softly placed on the ground by He Tian, his arm still under my shoulder.

This came as a surprise for me, for the past few years I was used to violence, I was used to getting thrown around like some kind of object, I wasn't used to being handled gently like He Tian had just done with me. I wasn't going to question his actions though, I'd let the moment last, even if it was just for a few seconds.

"Found it," He Tian confirmed, making me snap back into reality. I nodded softly at his statement, right before he put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door by twisting it.

Once we were finally inside, He Tian didn't waste any time in taking me straight to his bed.

He laid me down, sitting next to me. As soon as he had done so, he placed his hand on my forehead yet again, "Yep, you've definitely caught something," He Tian confirmed. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure I'm not just hot?" I managed to question in a quiet voice.

"You're always hot," He Tian stated, it took me a second to figure out what he meant by that but once I did, my face turned the same shade as my hair.

"I... I didn't mean it like that," I argued, not looking him in the eye. He just patted me on the head.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you," He Tian stated, "I'll bring you some medicine, ok?" He Tian added, questioning me. I nodded, indicating an approval of his request.

He Tian took the hint and got up, leaving me to my thoughts. Of course, the bad ones got to me first, followed quickly by my paranoia.

What if She Li saw me leave with He Tian? What if he was planning how to hurt me right this moment? What would I do when I got back to his house? After all, I couldn't keep running forever, right?

I let out a shaky breath, I had so many questions but no answers and the thing that was making my anxiety grow even worse was the constant fear of what She Li would do to me, hell, it wasn't even that. It was just he fear of She Li himself - if he found out I was at He Tian's place right now without his permission he'd kill me, he'd kill both of us for sure.

I was brought back to reality by He Tian making his way back into the room. He had a few bottles of medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

I swallowed, turning my attention away from him, I absolutely hated taking medicine, it all tasted the same; just like shit.

"I brought you something to help your fever and some painkillers, sound good?" He Tian questioned. I nodded, not approving at all but scared of what he'd do to me if I didn't agree with him - I'd learnt my lesson multiple times from She Li and I didn't want to have to relive that again, I still had scars from where he'd repeatedly beat me.

I let He Tian take the lead as he inserted the pills into my hand, placing the glass in my other one.

I took a deep breath before hesitantly placing the tablets into my mouth, quickly drinking it down with the water to prevent it leaving a gross taste in my mouth.

Once I was done, I put the empty glass on the nightstand which was placed neatly right next to the bed.

Me and He Tian stayed in silence from then on, unsure of what to talk about. That was until I had finally had enough, for the first time ever, I actually decided to spark a conversation between us 2, "Aren't you going to address the elephant in the room?" I questioned quietly.

"What do you mean?" He Tian answered with another question.

"Aren't you going to ask me what She Li did to me?" I fumbled with my fingers which were placed in my lap, looking down at them out of stress.

"You clearly don't want to talk about it," He Tian replied, noticing the signs.

"Does it matter what I want?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Naturally," He Tian answered as if it was obvious. I swallowed before speaking up.

"Oh... Is that so?" I spoke quietly, still looking down.

"Yes... Of course," He Tian continued sharing his strong opinion.

The room went silent again, I hated silence, I had nothing to do but think and the only thing I hated more than silence was thinking.

"Uhm... Thank you for everything He Tian... but I think it's better if I get back to She Li now," I changed the subject, still playing with my fingers, waiting for his response. To my surprise, it came quicker than expected.

"What? No, you're not going back there, to that asshole of a boyfriend, you're staying right here," He Tian said over-protectively. I further played with my hands, I was scared to contradict him but I had to get back to She Li before he did got knows what to me.

"He Tian... You don't understand... I have to," I further pushed the subject.

"Mo, listen, you don't have to do anything for She Li, ok? If something happens I'll take care of it. For now, don't worry about it and go to sleep, ok?" He Tian finished his speech with a question. I knew it was pointless arguing with this persistent asshole so I just agreed, nodding slightly.

"Hey... He Tian," I spoke up. He turned his head to look at me. Acknowledging his attention, "Can you help me up?" I asked, reaching out to him.

"Sure, where are we going?" He questioned.

"To the sofa,"

"The sofa?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Sorry, why're we going to the couch?"

"Well... This is your bed, after all, the least I could do for what you've done for me is let you sleep in your own bed," I insisted. He Tian shook his head.

"Hey, it's fine, really, I'll take the couch, you sort yourself out in here, ok?" He asked, it sounded more like a demand though. I nodded, yet again, knowing an argument was pointless.

Just then, He Tian got up, making me flinch slightly. He made his way over to the grand wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out some clothes, throwing them to me softly, "You can sleep in this," He Tian stated, walking back to me.

I picked it up hesitantly, checking it out, "Will they fit?" I questioned quietly, looking back at him as I debated if the clothes would be too big for me. noticing how muscular his body was, compared to my skinny body.

"There's only one way to find out," He Tian stated, indicating for me to try it on. I picked the clothes up but didn't budge from there, I didn't feel comfortable with him being here while I changed but I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't know if I should tell him.

After a minute of staring at the clothes, I decided to finally push my stress to the back of my head and ask him, "He Tian... Can you... Leave?" I clenched my eyes, ready for him to hit me for even suggesting such a thing.

Instead, I was met with a warm, comforting voice, "Sure, I'll be in the living room if you need me," He Tian said sympathetically, right before pushing his body off of the wall and walking outside of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

This caught me off guard, I was expecting him to hurt me for contradicting his request but surprisingly he did as I asked him.

Just then the realisation hit me harder than She Li did sometimes, maybe He Tian actually cared for me? Maybe he actually cared for my wellbeing? Maybe he actually cared about my opinion?

I brushed it off, I was probably just overthinking it. He was going to hurt me anyway, everyone always did. They'd gain my trust first and then backstab me when I was least expecting it.

I let the thoughts come to an end as I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, right, clothes. I picked them up and painfully started getting dressed.

Putting on the shirt was fine for the most part, it was the bottoms that really got to me. I had to bend my body in unexplainable ways to not injure myself further than I had already done and to finally get those pants on.

When I was eventually done dressing, I was so exhausted I wanted to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water but my legs didn't want to cooperate.

In the end, I was so tired that I ended up just climbing under He Tian's soft covers and drifting off into my nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mo's POV**

I was awoken to somebody opening the door and coming into my room. I opened my eyes groggily to soon reveal that it was just He Tian.

Surprisingly, the pain from earlier was gone so I could move around almost perfectly by now. I used this to my advantage, shifting myself onto my hands so I was now in a sitting position.

"Hey," I was snapped out of my thoughts by He Tian talking to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I managed to answer quietly, noticing him coming over to me and sitting down dangerously close to me, but I didn't question it, this _was_ his home after all and as people usually said 'my house my rules'.

"Nothing... I was just sitting in the living room and wondering... how are you going to pay me back for this?" He Tian stated, moving even closer to me. I knew it, I knew he was going to do something like this, I just didn't know it'd be so soon. I looked up at him, scared of what his intentions were.

"He Tian stop-"

"See, I was going to make you pay me," He Tian continued, cutting me off, "But then I had a better idea," He added on, putting his hand under the covers and sliding it up my thigh, hinting at what he wanted to do with me.

I swallowed, I was too scared to refuse him but I didn't want to agree to this either. He Tian seemed to notice my silence and decided to use it to his advantage, "I'm assuming that's a yes?" He asked, but it didn't sound like a question at all, it sounded more like a statement, as if he had already made my mind up for me. I shook my head frantically, realising what he had said.

"No, no, He Tian I-"

"Oh? I'm assuming you want to pay me then?" He Tian said humorously, taking advantage of my financial situation. I teared up at this statement, I didn't want to pay him but I didn't want to have to do this to save myself either.

I hadn't even realised but fresh tears started rolling down my face. He Tian seemed to notice though, placing his hand on my cheek and brushing my tears away with his thumb, "Don't cry, it'll be quick," He assured me, "Or we can go slow if you like," He added, whispering the last part into my ear. I pushed him away slightly, making his smirk grow bigger, "Fiesty are we?" He questioned, crawling to sit on top of me as he took his shirt off. I tried to do everything to get away from him but in the end, it just didn't work.

"He Tian, please, I don't want to," I managed to choke out as he kissed my neck, leaving small marks, adding onto She Li's collection. He Tian laughed deeply at my statement.

"Well, you don't want to pay either, do you?" He questioned, looking up at me for a split second before getting back to what he was doing. I wish I could, but I just couldn't argue with that statement so I let myself cry even harder.

"Stop being such a crybaby, you're spoiling the mood," He Tian suddenly snapped, in a much harsher and colder tone of voice than before. I immediately quieted down my crying, in hopes to maybe save myself. Of course, that didn't happen.

The next thing I felt was He Tian removing all my clothes one by one, his ones to go with it as he kissed me roughly, I didn't respond to it, not even for a second. I just laid there, letting him do whatever he wanted to me. I didn't care anymore. First She Li, now him, I had nobody to go to anymore, nobody to count on, so I just let it happen.

Eventually, He Tian stopped taking the clothes off and both of us were left in our underwear. He ran his hands down my pale chest, examining the red marks She Li had left on it, "Did this asshole do this to you?" He Tian asked, hinting at She Li. I didn't answer him, too busy wallowing in despair. He noticed the lack of reponse and grabbed my chin harshly, "When I ask you a question I expect an answer, ok? Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, was it She Li?" He Tian questioned yet again, putting pressure on my chin in anger. I nodded quickly, not wanting to push my luck.

I tried to stay calm, but as I felt He Tian tugging at the waistband of my underwear, I lost it yet again and started shouting for him to stop, attempting to push him off. This seemed to piss the shit out of him since he grabbed my wrists and pinned them on either side of my head, getting close to my ear, "If you don't shut the hell up," He started coldly, "I will year you into fucking pieces when I'm done with you," He added in a much darker tone.

Before he could to any further, something clicked and ai jolted awake in a cold sweat with a heavy breath. I quickly pushed myself up onto my elbows in fear but immediately regretted it as an almost unbearable pain shot through my lower body. I bit my lip and slowly shifted myself upwards after a minute, so I was now in a sitting position. I put my hands over myself protectively, _it was just a bad dream, it was just a nightmare, it was just an ephialtes, He Tian wasn't here, nobody was, it was just me,_ I reassured myself, trying my best to keep my tears at bay.

Unfortunately for me, I _still_ wasn't very good at that so they started rolling down my face uncontrollably the second I started remembering the nightmare I had had.

My eyes widened as I realised it was already light outside and it was a Monday, meaning I had school today.

I turned my head to find where my phone was but found a note, a pill and a plate of food on the nightstand instead.

I hesitantly picked up the note, reading it through thoroughly.

_Hey Little Momo <3_

_I left you some things on the nightstand to make you feel better; eat the food first and then take the pill - it'll get rid of the pain - also don't worry about coming to school today, I already took care of it. Oh, and when you get out of bed, I left some clothes for you at the end of your bed._

_-He Tian <3_

I scoffed, blushing slightly at the note, _'don't come into school'_ , easy for him to say, he knew everything before we even started the lessons and me - I knew nothing, even after the lessons ended. Besides that, I had to go or She Li would lose his shit with me again and I was not ready for round 2 of what he had given me the other day. Right, _She Li_ , I bit my lip in stress, looking at the floor and thinking about what he'd do to me.

I brushed it off as I folded the note, putting it on the table and exchanging it for the food, She Li should be the least of my worries... Right... _should_.

I assumed the food was bought since the last time I checked, He Tian wasn't the best cook. But then again, what did I know? Maybe he finally learnt to cook whilst he was away - a lot could happen in 2 years and I knew that, I experienced it on my own skin.

As I started eating the food, which was surprisingly good, I let myself drift off into my thoughts again - something I hated doing but practically didn't have _any_ control over.

I tried to focus on something other than She Li but just couldn't, the constant fear of what he'd do to me was eating me up inside to the point I couldn't concentrate on anything else. The questions floating around inside my head were even worse; _what would he do to me? What would he think of me? What would he say to me? What would he tell everyone else? What would he-_

I snapped out of it, thinking like this wasn't going to get me anywhere. What I had to do right now was suck it up, go to school and hope for the best.

I put the empty plate down, picking up the pill He Tian had left for me instead. I examined it for a minute, hesitant as to whether I should take it. In the end, I figured out that this was my only hope of getting to school at all today and decided to just swallow it down with some water. I can't lie, it tasted worse than shit but in the end it made me feel so much better, and made the pain in my legs go from unendurable to bearable.

I slowly got out of He Tian's bed, grabbing the clothes he had left for me right before heading over to the bathroom.

\---------------

Once I was done showering, I put the clothes - that were slightly too big for me - on and stepped out of the toilet and into the living room in search for He Tian.

The only thing I was met with was an empty room with not one thing of his in sight. I thought for a moment about where he might be, just then my heart sank to the bottom of my chest as the realisation finally hit me, _he left again, he left me again,_ I eventually comprehended, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall down my face.

I quickly got myself together, taking a shaky breath in and exhaling sharply. I was _not_ going to have a breakdown about He Tian leaving me, _not this time._ If he wanted to leave that's nobody's but his choice, who was I to stop him? Besides that, it's not like _I_ meant anything to him, if I did, he wouldn't keep on walking out on me.

This concluded the issue, if I didn't mean anything to him, then he shouldn't mean anything to me. The problem was... he _did_ mean something to me, he meant more than anyone's _ever_ meant to me and seeing him walk out on me all the time broke my heart. I couldn't describe the feeling but it made my heart hurt, burn and sting.

I didn't even realise when I had started crying, everything crashed down on me so suddenly, I just couldn't help myself. Right at that moment, I wished He Tian was here, so that I had someone to talk it out with, so that I had someone to hug and cry to. But he wasn't here... I was all alone, all on my own, just like I had been those 2 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mo's POV**

I walked down the street, away from He Tian's apartment with my hood up over my hair and my cold, pale hands in my pockets, tears still drying on my face.

Whilst standing in his apartment and crying my eyes out, I had eventually realized it wasn't going to get me anywhere so I just decided to take all my stuff and go - along with the packet of pills I had found on the counter, in case I needed it to numb some of my pain again.

I knew She Li would be pissed that I'm in someone else's clothes but was that my main concern right now? Well... kind of... It's not easy to stress about something _other than_ your abusive disappointment of a boyfriend.

On my way to school, I decided to stop by a convenience store, getting a ham sandwich and an energy drink to go with it since my night wasn't the most fortunate of all - giving me barely enough energy to even get up this morning. The only thing that had kept me going was the thought of what She Li would do if he didn't see me in school first thing in the day. The motivation died each second though, as I soon recognized that I was already 3 periods late into the day so I just decided to take it slow and try not to stress about She Li - Keyword: _try_.

Not long after I made my way out of the store, I reached a park, the park I had made so many memories in, good, bad and neutral... the bad ones were mainly She Li though.

I sat down on a bench and unwrapped my sandwich, opening my can and taking a sip, Predictability, it tasted like shit. I frowned at the flavor of the drink, looking inside the can to check how much I still had.

I sighed, realizing I still had quite a bit. I took a deep breath before gulping some more, quickly taking a bite of the sandwich to mask some of the aftertaste.

Fortunately, it worked and that's how I finished even half of that manky drink. The second I finished my sandwich, I decided to just throw the rest of it in the bin and continue walking to school, it had given me enough strength by now anyway.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized when I had made it to that shit hole. I only snapped back to reality as I looked up at to see the entrance, frowning deeply before taking a deep breath and walking through, ignoring the stares some students were giving me. I understood them though, I probably looked worse than shit at the moment.

I noticed that a suspicious amount of my classmates were missing from the classroom. I didn't question it since it was lunch break right now but it was strange since a lot more of them would usually eat in here, usually about 20 and right now in the classroom there was only me and some other 2 girls.

I also found it strange that She Li wasn't on my ass right now about being late but I didn't question that either, _I shouldn't jinx it_.

The answer to all my questions was revealed to me no sooner than when Buzzcut came rushing into the room, dashing towards me and panting like crazy.

"Wow I-"

"She Li, He Tian... Come, _now_ ," He breathed out before I even got to start my sentence. Just then what he had said finally hit me as my eyes widened... He Tian, he was _here?_

I quickly got up, remembering the rest of his sentence... Something about She Li. Him and He Tian didn't sound good in the same sentence... Nothing was _ever_ good when those 2 were around eachother.

I turned the corner, running after Buzzcut and into the courtyard where there were crowds of people cheering for either He Tian or She Li.

I quickly pushed past them, confused to what the hell I'd see in the middle of the chaos - I had an idea but I was praying it wouldn't be what I thought it was.

Once I finally reached the center, there the 2 of them were, She Li and He Tian, rolling on the ground, beating the literal shit out of eachother like cavemen.

I stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. That was until She Li finally noticed me and decided to speak up.

"You..." He stated, looking me up and down, his expression changing to angrier and angrier every second as he realized the clothes I was wearing didn't even belong to me, "You cheating, lying fucking _bastard_!" He added, ready to charge at me but He Tian grabbed him just in time, bashing his head to the ground, looking back over to me.

"Mo? You're not supposed to be here," He stated, worry filling his eyes.

"You're... Here," I whispered, the message directed at him but through the cheering and talking of the crowds that were next to us, it was only audible to me. I still couldn't comprehend this. He Tian was actually here, I thought he had left me for the 2nd time but he was right here, right in front of me.

"Huh?" He Tian asked after a second, his eyes telling me to repeat what I had just said but louder.

Before I could speak up again, She Li suddenly jolted off the ground, taking advantage of He Tian not paying attention and cocking him square in the nose.

He Tian stumbled backwards, clutching his face as I saw blood seeping through it, right before dripping onto the pavement.

Just then time seemingly stopped for me as I felt 2 hands placed firmly on both of my shoulders. I turned my attention away from He Tian to the person in front of me, _She Li_.

Before I had a chance to speak up he did it first, "I'm surprised you can still walk after last night," He stated, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear as he smirked at me maliciously.

I looked down in shame, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. She Li seemed to find this amusing, making another comment, "What? Are you going to cry now like the whiny bitch that you are?" He asked me, placing his finger under my chin as he jolted my head upwards, putting his face straight in mine, to the point our noses were almost touching as he grinned at me sadistically.

At this point, He Tian seemed to catch onto what was happening since not 2 seconds after She Li made his last statement, He Tian practically ripped him off of me, slamming him to the ground, right before climbing on top of him and repeatedly beating the living fuck out of him. Of course, She Li tried to push him off but couldn't. The only thing he could do right now was restrain his fists, attempting to push He Tian away from him.

I looked down at She Li, who was looking straight back at me, "Mo?!" He snapped angrily at me after a minute of just looking. I swallowed.

"Y-yes?" I asked, breaking the eye contact.

"Get this sick fucker off of me," He spat in my direction. I inhaled sharply before going to do as I was told, knowing that I'd regret it if I didn't. Just then, He Tian's voice stopped me dead in my tracks just as I was about to try and rip him off of my boyfriend.

"Mo, let me do this," He spoke darkly. I debated who to listen to, looking down at She Li, a similar aura radiating off of him. I swallowed sharply, right before making my decision.

"He Tian, get off of him," I spoke this time, deciding to stick with She Li just for my own safety. He Tian looked up at me questionably, his eyes asking me what the hell I was doing.

"No." Was all He Tian said, before turning his attention back to She Li and trying to pull his arms away to beat him to a pulp yet again.

"Mo, please," She Li pleaded, his voice telling me to hurry up as he looked up at me with a pained expression... his eyes told a different story, in his eyes, I could see the pure hatred, jealousy and anger. They were his weakness, they always gave away his true expression even when he tried to pull a fake one.

I took a deep breath before walking towards He Tian and shoving him off of She Li with as much power as I could manifest. He Tian fell onto his side, hitting his head on the concrete. I was about to rush over to help him but then I remembered that She Li was here and that if I tried some funny business like that it wouldn't be pretty. I swallowed, I felt bad but it's not like I could do anything anyway I-

My thoughts were abruptly stopped by arms around my torso and a chin on my shoulder. I immediately knew who it was by the hair color and the grip.

From everyone else's perspective the scene probably looked like something straight out of a romance movie, but in reality, it was far from that.

I looked down, wrapping my arms around him subconsciously, "She Li-"

"We're going to go, _now_ ," She Li whispered in my ear darkly, cutting me off of what I was saying. I looked over at He Tian, who was still in my view, to see him bleeding from the top of his head, now surrounded by girls trying to stop the flow.

I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as his eyes met mine in disappointment and betrayal but mostly sadness.

I broke the eye contact first, taking a deep breath before responding to She Li, "Okay," I stated quietly, right after he pulled away from me.

He smirked at me in victory as he grabbed my arm, dragging me away with him. I turned my head for a split moment and the last thing I saw before we turned the corner was He Tian getting off of the ground.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally made it to She Li's destination; an abandoned part of the school where nobody ever went since there was rumors of it being haunted.

I got chills down my spine as we walked in, those chills quickly disappeared as She Li yanked my arm so I was now facing him, right before he spoke up coldly, "Where the fuck were you yesterday?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

I swallowed, _how the fuck was I supposed to tell him I was with He Tian? He'd rip me to pieces right where I'm standing._

"I was... In the park," I mumbled quietly after a second as I subconsciously started picking my thumb with my index finger.

"What about the clothes?" He continued, quickly catching onto the fact that I was quite obviously capping.

"I... Went back home... To change," I further lied.

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me," She Li threatened in the coldest, darkest voice I had ever heard come out of his mouth in my entire life.

"I'm not-"

Just then, my speech got cut short by She Li's fist colliding with my nose. I stumbled backwards, clutching my hand over it in pain whilst trying my best to keep my tears at bay.

I took a few steps back, just to get away from the white-haired devil but every step I took, She Li seemed to follow. Eventually, my back hit the wall I was dreading to collide with. _It was over for me now_. I finally released my tears, letting them mix with the blood from my nose and drip onto the floor below us.

She Li put his hands on either sides of my head, preventing me from running anywhere as he looked into my eyes, smirking sadistically, "I thought you'd learn to not cheat on me after yesterday," He stated, making me cry even harder.

"I didn't cheat on you he just helped me and then it was over I swear," I spoke all in one lump. She Li laughed before punching the wall next to my head. Making me slide down in fear so I was now in a sitting position with my knees pushed tightly up to my stomach.

"Oh yeah? If you didn't do anything, then why did you lie about it?!" He shouted at me angrily, punching the wall again.

Just as I was about to speak up I heard a familiar voice from behind She Li, "That's none of your fucking business, asshole, get away from Mo, now," He stated. My eyes widened, I knew exactly who it was.

I took advantage of She Li paying attention to the person behind him and quickly crawled away from him, into the corner of the room.

She Li noticed and tried to catch me mid way but He Tian caught his arm just in time, twisting it until a loud crack was heard, along with She Li's scream.

He Tian took advantage of She Li's weakness and pushed him to the floor, punching his face a few times before he finally threw one last punch, knocking him out cold despite She Li trying to pull away.

Once he was done with She Li, his attention turned towards me. This was it, now I was done for.

My breathing rapidly increased as he started walking towards me. Once he got within a 10 meter radius from me. I finally decided to speak up - purely out of fear, "He Tian please, I'm sorry for pushing you earlier please don't hurt me I'm sorry, I'm so _fucking_ sorry please just don't hurt me I'm begging you I'm-"

"Hey, calm down," He Tian suddenly spoke, his voice steady and calm, "I won't do anything, ok? Just calm down," He instructed me but I didn't react, my breathing only increasing, "Mo, please, calm down, I don't want you passing out on me, ok?" He Tian asked, sitting down a few meters away from me which made me calm down slightly.

"Okay," I breathed out after a few seconds.

"Can I come and look at your nose?" He Tian asked me, changing the subject. I quickly nodded, not daring to even oppose him, "You sure?" He asked me, noticing my discomfort. I hesitated for a second before I yet again nodded, it's not like I had a say in this anyway.

He Tian got off the ground and walked towards me. I took my hand off of my nose and tilted my head upwards, letting him inspect it.

"Ok, this might hurt but it'll be quick ok?" He asked me, making me freeze up right where I was. I didn't even know what he was talking about but I didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

I shook my head violently, "No, I don't want to," I pleaded, pushing him away whilst yet again trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Hey, I won't do anything weird, ok? I'm just going to put your nose back in place, how does that sound?" He Tian asked me calmly. My heart rate decreased before I swallowed and nodded slightly.

He Tian understood, grabbing my face softly and putting his other had on my nose firmly, "Ok, I'll do a countdown, sound good?" He asked me, checking everything with me.

"Yeah," I replied, feeling less and less uncomfortable by the minute.

"Ok, 3... 2... 1," As He Tian hit 1, he firmly jolted my nose sideways, sending pain down my face.

I clutched my hand over where his one still remained, trying to numb some of the pain. He Tian hesitantly grabbed my hand, taking it off of my nose, "It'll be fine after a second, ok?" He asked. I moved my hand, nodding softly.

He Tian then got a tissue out of his pocket and pushed it onto my nose, soaking up the blood.

We stayed like that for a minute, giving me time to think. What would happen now? With She Li and with He Tian. My eyes unconsciously drifted to She Li. He Tian seemed to notice since he spoke up, making me jump, "Right, we should probably call an ambulance for him," He stated.

I swallowed, he was hurt that bad?

"He's going to fucking kill me," I suddenly said, surprised at my own statement. I didn't seem to be the only one surprised though as soon enough, He Tian spoke up on the situation as well.

"I won't let him hurt you," He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not your decision to make," I whispered, drifting my gaze away from his.

"Who's is it then?" He Tian asked, curious to what my answer would be.

"It's S-She Li's," I stuttered, looking up at him. His expression told me it was okay to continue speaking so that's exactly what I did, "I just... I let him hurt me whenever he wants because that's what makes him happy and when you're in a relationship you try to make the other person as happy as they can be even if it means pain... Y'know?" I continued, getting quieter and quieter as the sentence went on.

"Mo... I'm so sorry... That shouldn't be taking place," He Tian stated, "In a healthy relationship both of the people involved should try to make eachother happy, not just one person... And hurting eachother definitely should not be taking place under any circumstances," He quickly added, attempting to pull me into a hug but I pushed him off of me, backing away from him, "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry, I should stop being so jumpy all the time," I stated, pulling the blame on myself per usual. Before He Tian could contradict my statement, I changed the subject, "Anyway, weren't you going to call an ambulance for my boyfriend?" I quickly asked, pointing at She Li. I saw the heartbreak in He Tian's eyes momentarily as I said 'boyfriend' but he quickly masked it with a smile.

"Right, thanks for reminding me, I forgot about that," He Tian said, still smiling at me as he took out his phone and called someone, presumably 911.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a rollercoaster gn


End file.
